


I've been waiting for you

by Wafffffles



Series: Soulmate AUs [1]
Category: Fullmetal Alchemist - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, F/M, M/M, Soulmate-Identifying Marks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-12
Updated: 2016-09-13
Packaged: 2018-08-14 16:21:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,230
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8020717
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wafffffles/pseuds/Wafffffles
Summary: Ever since he was a kid Edward Elric thought about soulmates.





	1. Edward Elric

**Author's Note:**

> I do not own the Fullmetal Alchemist or its' characters.

Soulmates. Everyone knew that somewhere in the world there was supposed to be someone just for you. The soulmate tattoos varied in shape, size, placement and colour, but it was a known fact that there were only 2 tattoos that were exactly the same and those tattoos belonged to soulmates. 

There had been debates about whether or not the shape, size or placement indicated about the strength of the bond and so on, though none of these claims were ever proven true. The soulmate tattoos just appeared on your body in whatever spot the universe saw fit.

Edward Elric ever since he was born was always interested in the soulmate tattoos. He found it odd how his little brother's tattoo matched the one on Winry's calf but no one in their village had one matching his on their right arm. Ed saw the grass green design that looked kind of like a cat with an automail leg on both Al and Winry, he also saw the matching medical tattoos on the Rockbells. And though he hadn't seen the tattoo on his father, his mother had always told stories about their matching red stone shaped tattoos on their chests'. Ed saw how granny Pinako's tattoo had changed into white and scar like even though an old picture showed it as a dark purple one.

However what Ed didn't see was another person with a golden tattoo shaped like an intricate array on their right wrist. But his mother had told him to be patient and wait, someday he would meet the person whose tattoo matched his.

Ed didn't understand how his father could leave them, leave his soulmate and not even come back when his tattoo also changed to white scar like mark, thus marking the passing of Trisha Elric.

After they committed the taboo Ed thought about soulmate tattoos even more. How his actions had taken Al's away and how it had taken his away. At least Al already knew who his soulmate was, all Ed had to do was get Al's body back so he could actually have a life with his soulmate. As for Ed, maybe it was a good thing he didn't have a soulmate tattoo anymore, maybe it would be better if he never got it back, he thought who would want a screw up like Ed as a soulmate? Who would want someone who had committed the greatest taboo in alchemy, who was half person, half metal? Who would even believe Ed was their soulmate when he had no proof of it?

During his years in the military Edward had seen a lot and learned a lot. Apparently people could fall in love and live happily even with someone who wasn't their soulmate. Maes Hughes had been born with a white soulmate mark, meaning that his soulmate had died before he was even born, yet he lived happily and in love with his wife Gracia even though their marks didn't match. 

That had Edward thinking that maybe he could love someone someday who wasn't his match. Then happened puberty and hormones. Ed couldn't believe that he found the annoying colonel bastard attractive, he tried to ignore it but as faith would have it Roy Mustang was the only thing Ed could think about. 

Years went by as Edward tried to bury his feelings for the colonel, knowing it wouldn't lead to anything. Though he hadn't seen Mustang's tattoo he was quite sure it wouldn't have matched the one he once had had. At first Ed had thought that Hawkeye and Mustang were soulmates but that thought disappeared when he heard about Mustangs womanizing ways and when he walked in on Hawkeye making out with major Miles in the supply closet.

When they finally managed to restore Alphonse's body to normal the weird green cat tattoo and all, Ed felt like he would break down though he wouldn't do it in front of his brother. So when Al had gone to see Winry, Ed finally broke down. It was never the plan for him to get his limbs back but the weight of the final realization that he would never have his soulmate that he used to dream of and the stories that his mother used to tell him about soulmates would never happen to him. He would be alone the rest of his life because no one would love a man half made out of metal if they had a choice. And maybe his soulmate had died, it's not like he had a scar to tell him of their fate. But Ed decided that he was going to be strong, fir Al and keep going.

It was a year after Alphonse had gotten his body back and they were all in central for Elysia's birthday party. Edward loved how happy everyone seemed even though his thoughts were still a bit depressed. He slipped out of the party and went to sit under the big three that stood in the Hughes' backyard. He hadn't been there long before he felt someone sit next to him.

"Well fullmetal, not up for a party?"

"I do love them but there is so much you can take of Hughes' photo attacks while he squeals about his adorable daughter", Ed deadpanned and turned to stare at Mustang. Which turned out to be a bad idea as he still hadn't gotten over his childhood crush on the newly appointed general. The look on Mustang's dark eyes was breath taking and Ed found himself frozen.

"Screw it", he heard Mustang mutter before he felt the bastard's lips on his own. It felt intoxicating and he couldn't help but to melt and kiss back. When they separated to take a breath Ed's thought process finally started flowing again. 

"You can't believe how long I have wanted to do that Edward", Mustang, no ROY confessed and leaned to another kiss.

After minutes of making out they separated long enough to discuss about this, both learning about how long the other had wanted them. Roy explained about his informants/dates when Ed asked.

"But what about..um.. What about your soulmate? If you're with me what about them? Are you just going to leave me when you find them? And..", Ed was bringing himself to panic when Roy reacted. "Edward, Ed god no. I wouldn't do that to you. Never!", Roy shushed him and held him close.

The stayed close talking quietly in the shadow of the tree until Maes decided they were the perfect thing to photograph, which lead to a pissed of Roy, a melted camera, a forlorn Maes and very amused party guests.

Edward and Roy stared dating and even though he thought about their soulmates less and less, the thought about whether this was fair to them wormed its' way to Ed's head every now and then. That changed on their date a month after they started dating. 

They were in a fancy restaurant talking about alchemic theory and Ed was enthusiastically explaining with his hands that though the theory could have some merit if you changed few things but the alchemist who wrote it was a complete idiot, when he accidentally hit a waiter who was carrying a tray of glasses full of red wine, causing the waiter to drop the tray and drenching Roy's right shirt sleeve in the red liquid. Both Ed and the waiter were mortified but Roy just laughed it off.

Edward was still mumbling apologies when Roy rolled up his sleeve. Roy looked up at Ed wondering about why he stopped speaking in the middle of a sentence and noticed that Ed was staring at his wrist mouth gaping.

"You.. Your.. Yo.. Your soulmate mark!", Edward finally managed to splutter out. 

Roy sighed and started to once again explain to Ed that even if his soulmate would appear from somewhere he wouldn't just leave Ed, that he cared about him way more than that.

"It's not that you bloody idiot!", Ed yelled and caught off whatever Roy was going to say. "All this time I have been worried and it was for nothing!"

At Roy's confused look Edward took pity on him and blurted: "Omg, you idiot, it's you, you are the one I waited for. You are my soulmate!"

It was Roy's turn to gape and when he turned his eyes to his right wrist where the golden array was branded to his skin he belatedly realized that the tattoo was the exact same shade of gold that Edwards eyes were.

Long story short, they payed for the food they never ate and practically ran from the restaurant all the way to Roy's house. 

The end.


	2. Roy Mustang

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Roy never really thought about his soulmate.

Roy Mustang didn't think much about soulmates as he grew up. His parents weren't soulmates and they both died before they could influence Roy with stories about soulmates. His aunt Chris who raised him after his parents' deaths never talked much about her soulmate, or soulmates in general. And growing up in a brothel... Well soulmate tattoos didn't mean much there.

Only time Roy actually learned about soulmates was at school. In the first years the teaching about soulmates was more like the teachers telling them fantasy stories, Roy found that a bit boring and focused more on making his own stories about brave warriors not some romance. Once you hit puberty and were old enough to understand more adult stuff, at least according to the teachers, the teaching about soulmates and the tattoos turned into more clinical. Why everyone has a tattoo? What does it mean? 

Roy never saw the need to find his soulmate, so there was someone somewhere with a golden array on their right wrist, so what? Though he didn't know his parents very well, he knew enough that you could love someone else than your soulmate and be happy. This thought was later verified by his best friend Maes Hughes falling in love with a girl who wasn't his soulmate.

During Ishval Roy barely spared a thought to his soulmate. However, on one night he did think about his soulmate and how they were probably going to have a white scar like soulmate mark before dawn. He felt a bit sorry about not caring much about his soulmate and the fact that him dying in that desert might hurt them. That didn't last long since Roy made it through the night and through the whole war.

Roy didn't particularly care about soulmates after the war either. He was the best man at Maes wedding when he married Gracia, who wasn't Maes' soulmate. After the war Roy concentrated on his career and with the help of his aunt, he built informant network to help him.

Roy didn't think about soulmates when he became the commanding officer of the Fullmetal Alchemist. What Roy thought about was his career and how he could rise up in the ranks. Though after becoming Edwards commanding officer he also started to think about ways to make the little brat to stop destroying buildings, not that he figured anything out.

When Edward Elric reached the age of sixteen, Roy still didn't think about soulmates, he thought about Edward. He thought about how the sun hit the golden hair and how those golden eyes gleamed with mischief. He thought many things about Edward, but mostly he wondered what it would be like to kiss him.

When Alphonse was back to normal, Roy thought that maybe finally he could confess to Ed, but when he looked at Ed he saw that even though he was trying to look happy for his brother Edward looked like he was minutes from breaking down. So he let it go, for now.

A year after at Elysia's birthday party Roy decided to make his move. It ended with make out session on the backyard and a promise of a date. Edward's worry about Roy's soulmate was a bit worrying, but Roy knew the truth. The truth that even if his soulmate came to him he wouldn't leave Ed, he already loved Edward more than he could barely handle and he wasn't going to let Ed go, ever.

A month after they started dating they were on a date at a fancy restaurant, it happened. Roy finally thought about his soulmate. How could he have missed it? Ed sometimes stared at his right automail wrist with such sorrow, so that had to have been a hint about were his tattoo had been. Also who else in the world would have a golden array tattooed on them than the golden coloured alchemist himself. 

Roy had learned that Edward had always thought about his soulmate and finding out that he, who never thought about his soulmate was that person, was a bit of a relief. While Edward always questioned if Roy would leave him for his soulmate, Roy was quite sure that Edward would leave him if Ed's soulmate appeared.

After their date they were at Roy's house and Roy thought about his soulmate. He stared at the sleeping alchemist next to him and thought about how he managed to fall in love with the one person who was just for him without even knowing they were meant for each other. He pulled Edward closer and held him tight, only whispering on word before falling asleep "Mine."

 

The end

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I wrote a second chapter for Roy...

**Author's Note:**

> Hello, this was a quick thing I wrote at work on my phone so there might be mistakes.
> 
> Come talk to me at tumblr,  
> Dreamcatching-anime or  
> Waffffflesssss


End file.
